Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are utilized by autonomous vehicles to guide such autonomous vehicles through environments including various static and/or dynamic objects. For instance, autonomous vehicles utilize route planning methods, apparatuses, and systems to guide autonomous vehicles through congested areas with other third-party moving vehicles (autonomous or otherwise), moving people, stationary buildings, etc. However, the third-party moving vehicles or moving people can exhibit behavior that is not known or controlled by the autonomous vehicle, which can make route planning difficult for the autonomous vehicle.